Starshine
Starshine is one of the four Temero discovered in the Orion arm. Starshine's personality changes when he transforms using a N1X-13 which can cause slight confusion about his character. Starshine's current N1X-13 forms are a Temero, a male human, and a female human that goes by the name Violet. Unlike many temero, Starshine does not have a lisp. ' Appearance ' Temero Starshine is a praemale making him a lot bigger than many temero, he is an albino and instead of having dark eyes his eyes are medium violet red. He has white fur and white and golden wings. He wears bracelets around his legs and pedipalps and his star necklace hangs from his left pedipalp Salesman Starshine's male human form who goes by the same name is his salesman form. He has the appearance of a twenty year old man with wavy brown hair and golden eyes. He wears many coats fashioned from the temero coats he has shed with a dress shirt topped over with a waist coat underneath. On his bottom half he wears work pants and plain boots. On his head he wears a top hat and a monocle. Like all of his forms he wears his star necklace around his neck. Violet Violet is a female human who has dark purple hair with hot pink streaks. She has particularly pale skin and has deeply colored pink/purple eyes. She usually wears a simple striped shirt with dark and light blue stripes, on her bottom half she wears blue jeans and spiked boots. She wears her star necklace around her neck. Biography During the malting period of Starshine's life he was put on a ship for an unknown reason. He grew up on that ship which is where he met The Soul Gazer. His life on the ship made him grow up disconnected with temero culture and he became a very accepting and cool headed person, the only information he had on temero culture was provided by The Soul Gazer. Eventually, after a long childhood on the ship Starshine became the captain and remained so until the ship arrived in the Orion Arm. After the voyage Starshine found a great interest in human culture and decided to integrate himself into their society, he received a N1X-13 from The Soul Gazer and began his life as a salesman. ' Abilities ' Combat Starshine uses unique pistols to defend himself in combat. As a temero he flings these pistols around skillfully and unleashes a barrage of bullets toward his enemies, He is also quite agile despite his large frame. As a salesman he uses similar pistols to perform typical human combat.Violet uses automatic pistols in unison with adept martial arts training. Natural Like most temero, Starshine has the ability to mimic voices, as a praemale he is also able to make strong webs at an impressive rate. ' Trivia ' * Golden wings are unique Starshine's family. * The cause of Starshine's personality changes is a result an unstable mental state and transforming with N1X-13's. * Starshine was originally going to keep his salesman personality while in temero form. Category:Characters Category:Temeros